


towel snatcher

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Nipple Licking, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: From the moment Mikan had announced that she was going to go take her evening shower, Ibuki began plotting what seemed like an innocent, but still mischievous, prank.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: dr: 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558168
Kudos: 99





	towel snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> this is another old idea that i never got around to writing until now (and seemed good for these two)! hope you like it!

From the moment Mikan had announced that she was going to go take her evening shower, Ibuki began plotting what seemed like an innocent, but still mischievous, prank. She was inspired because Mikan had a bad habit of forgetting to lock the door behind her when she went to shower, and her towel (and any potential clothes she was going to change into afterwards) were perfect for the taking.

She waited a few minutes until after Mikan had gotten in the shower and the water was running on full before she tiptoed up to the door, confirming that it was unlocked. Pushing it gently open, she entered the hot, steamy bathroom and heard Mikan humming to herself behind the curtain, barely audible over the sound of the running water. Like Ibuki had hoped, Mikan’s work clothes were discarded into the hamper, and her towel was hung on the rack. The set of pajamas she was intending on changing into were folded on the closed toilet lid. 

Snickering to herself at her genius plan, Ibuki quickly snatched the towel and pajamas, before retreating from the bathroom and back into their bedroom, her presence seemingly unknown to Mikan. She went to her side of the bed and got down on her knees, stuffing Mikan’s towel and clothes under the bed. Admiring her work, she stood up, ready to enact the second part of her prank. 

She walked back around the bed, standing at the now open door, bringing a hand to her mouth and trying not to giggle to give anything away.

“Miki! Your work is calling!” 

She snickered as she heard the curtain rustle and pull back, hearing her girlfriend’s voice a moment later. “W-what?” 

“You got a work call!” Ibuki repeated. “I know you’re off the clock but they called twice now, it sounds like they need you.” 

She held her breath as she heard the curtain pull back a little more, imagining Mikan reaching for her towel, and... 

“U-um? Ibuki, where’s my towel?” 

“Have you checked the rack?” Ibuki asked, biting her tongue. 

“I’m looking at it and it’s not there. Is this your doing?” 

“Maaaaybe~” Ibuki said in a sing-song tone. “You have to come and see.” 

“I c-can’t...I’m dripping wet. Please just bring my towel back.”

“You gotta come get it!” 

She held her breath, waiting to see if Mikan would, her heart leaping in her chest when a moment later she heard the shower water turn off. She imagined Mikan stepping out, still dripping with water, possibly with a little pout on her face because she had to pause her shower to fall for Ibuki’s prank, and suddenly felt a little guilty. 

And turned on, she couldn’t lie. This was escalated when Mikan gingerly stepped out of the bathroom, completely naked and dripping water. She had her arms crossed over her chest, but they didn’t do much in the way of covering her breasts. Her nipples were perked up from the cold, despite just being in the warm shower. 

“C-can I please have my towel?” she asked, breaking Ibuki’s suddenly naughty train of thought, who shook her head. 

“Not just yet,” she replied, before turning to jump onto the bed. She reached down under it and grabbed at the towel, pulling it back out. Ibuki held the towel out towards Mikan after a moment, but snatched it away before Mikan could grab it. 

“Maybe I’ll think about going easy on you if you don’t try so hard to cover yourself!”

Mikan whined, flushing slightly. To Ibuki’s surprise, she lowered her arms from covering her breasts, looking directly at Ibuki as she did, who appreciated the sight of her naked, dripping girlfriend immensely.

“O-okay, now can I have it?” Mikan asked, bringing her hand up to gesture for her towel with her fingers. “If work called, I need to get going.” 

Ibuki pretended to think about it, before she shook her head. 

“That was a prank, your work didn’t call,” Ibuki said with a snicker. “But if you wanted to do  _ that, _ then Ibuki sees no reason for you to put your clothes on,” she said with a wink.

“Ah! What? No, wait!” Mikan exclaimed, visibly flustered at realizing she’d been pranked, and from what Ibuki meant. “I just want my t-towel!”

Ibuki held out the towel again and Mikan reached for it, but snatched it away again, making Mikan whimper.

“Ibuki, please!”

“Okay, okay.”

The gesture was repeated again, and this time Ibuki let Mikan’s fingers touch the towel, before she cruelly took it away again. The slightly guilty feeling was coming back, but her arousal was as well. The sight of Mikan’s naked body and heaving breasts were awakening feelings in Ibuki’s core that hadn’t been present when she’d first began her prank. Thinking quickly about how she could turn the tide towards her feelings, an idea suddenly struck her. 

“If you really want it, you have to kiss me,” she said. 

“I-if that’s all you wanted, all you had to do was ask,” Mikan said, coming over to the bed. Ibuki moved to the edge of it to meet Mikan, who leaned in to give her a quick kiss. Feeling satisfied for the moment, Ibuki held out the towel again after Mikan was standing in front of her once more, and this time when Mikan grabbed it, she tugged it back. With a squeal, Mikan tripped over her feet and was pulled forward onto the bed, and right onto Ibuki’s lap, who giggled as things began going according to plan. 

Throwing Mikan’s towel aside, Ibuki brought her hands up to Mikan’s face, grasping her cheeks and pulling her into a deeper kiss, one that wasn’t just so she could get her towel back. Mikan was a bit surprised but quickly fell into kissing her girlfriend, temporarily forgetting the embarrassing teasing game she’d been a part of mere moments ago.

After a few minutes the girls’ kiss broke, and Ibuki pulled away, smirking at Mikan. “Do you still want your towel back?”

Mikan, now more into this game of Ibuki’s, shook her head. “I g-guess if you’re okay with being wet from me, then n-no.”

“Ibuki is already wet, so no, I don’t mind,” she responded. Now having a clear idea about where things were going, Mikan wasted no time in properly straddling her girlfriend, reaching her hands down to pull her shirt up and over her head. She grasped at Ibuki’s breasts, kneading them for a moment and making Ibuki let out an appreciative moan before pulling away. One of Mikan’s hand snaked down and under Ibuki’s skirt, her fingers teasing at the crotch of her girlfriend’s red panties. 

“Y-you really are wet,” Mikan said, fingertips pressing gently at the spreading spot, making Ibuki moan. Mikan’s fingers moved to slide the edge of Ibuki’s panties aside, questing fingers immediately targeting Ibuki’s clit, beginning to rub at her. 

“But you’re not the only one. N-nor are you the only tease around here.”

As quickly as she’d started, she stopped rubbing at Ibuki’s clit, causing the girl to give a little whine of her own at the tiny amount of attention she’d gotten. Mikan reached down with her other hand to grab Ibuki’s hand, guiding it between her own legs, where Ibuki was surprised to find her slick, and not just from just being in the shower. 

Mikan gave a little sigh as Ibuki’s fingers instinctually began rubbing at her clit, arching her back and pressing her chest closer to her girlfriend’s face. Ibuki bent head head down slightly and wrapped her mouth around one of Mikan’s nipples as her thumb rubbed her clit, Mikan’s hand hovering over her fingers in case Ibuki thought of stopping.

“I was starting to touch myself a little bit in the shower before you interrupted me,” Mikan began explaining, biting her lip from the duel sensations she was feeling. “W-work was really stressful and I needed a little extra relaxation.” 

Ibuki bit down gently on Mikan’s nipple at that, the pleasured moan she got from Mikan sending a shiver right down Ibuki’s spine. Her free hand was still lying on the bed, and she had the idea to tease herself while also teasing Mikan, and she slowly began snaking it to her own wet core. She was surprised when she felt Mikan’s free hand grab at it, pinning it to its spot just on Ibuki’s thigh. 

“You don’t think I’m going to let you get off yet after what you did, do you?” Mikan asked with a smirk that Ibuki looked up at just in time to see. She let out an exaggerated moan as Ibuki’s eyes met hers. Ibuki let that go, but couldn’t control the little twitches from her fingers as from hearing Mikan’s moans.

“M-maybe I’ll let you get off after you’ve made it up to me for interrupting my s-shower time,” Mikan said, noting Ibuki’s obvious restlessness at not being able to get off. With that goal in mind, Ibuki picked up her pace, intent on making her girlfriend come. 

Mikan gasped at Ibuki’s sudden increase in pace and intensity, almost losing it when Ibuki managed to slip a finger inside of her as her thumb continued rubbing her clit. She wiggled her finger, managing the same sort of pace like when she usually fingered Mikan. Temporarily feeling like she had the upper hand, she released her mouth from around Mikan’s nipple with a small pop, whispering a low, “Yeah, you like that?”

Mikan just whimpered, trying to hold on, but finding it difficult from how Ibuki was now fingering her. Her inner walls squeezed around Ibuki’s finger, the sensations a lot different from when she did it to herself, but no doubt as pleasurable. Ibuki took the moan as a yes.

“Come for me, babe!” 

Mikan was pushed even closer with Ibuki’s quiet encouragement against her nipple, before her mouth was wrapped around her opposite one, giving it the same amount of attention, tongue swirling around her nipple before biting down gently on it. With having gotten herself a bit warmed up in the shower, Mikan was unable to hold off from Ibuki’s treatment any longer, squealing as she came, wet walls clenching rhythmically around Ibuki’s finger. 

Her orgasm was quick but intense, leaving Ibuki’s lap and fingers wet, and not just from the water that had been dripping off of her throughout the last few minutes. She looked down to Ibuki, who was grinning up at her from around her nipple. She unlatched and gave it a quick kiss before pulling away. 

“T-thanks,” Mikan said, getting a nod in response. “Now I think it’s your turn.”

She unpinned Ibuki’s hand from its spot on her thigh, and brought her own hand back down under Ibuki’s skirt once more, pressing her body close to her girlfriend’s while still straddling her. She was secretly delighted to feel how much bigger the spot of wetness at the front of Ibuki’s panties had gotten, and gave her another teasing rub over the fabric. 

“Please,” Ibuki mewled, and Mikan complied. She again slid the fabric aside, wasting no time as her fingers prodded against Ibuki’s wet slit. She pressed two fingers inside of her while her thumb took its place at the top, rubbing in slow circles on Ibuki’s clit. She started pumping her fingers slowly at first, but picked the pace up a bit as Ibuki’s moans picked up.

She loved this quieter side of her girlfriend in the throes of pleasure, and was ready to give her what she wanted (forgetting that she was slightly annoyed with her for the shower thing). 

Ibuki moaned and brought her hands up from the bed to place them on Mikan’s hips, to steady both herself and her girlfriend. 

“Oh, Mikan, don’t stop,” Ibuki breathed, “I’m almost there!” 

Mikan could definitely tell, from the way her girlfriend’s walls were clenching tightly around her fingers. Mikan leaned in, pressing her forehead against Ibuki’s as she continued fingering her. She had no intentions of stopping, watching as Ibuki closed her eyes, her moans coming in quick breaths. She was vaguely aware of Ibuki’s hands grasping her hips tightly, and was eager to see if it was hard enough to leave marks.

“I’m gonna—aaaah~”

This would be one of her quieter orgasms, and Mikan kept fingering her through it, Ibuki dancing on her fingers as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Once she was finished, she let herself fall back on the bed. Mikan removed her fingers from inside Ibuki, slick with her girlfriend’s juices, and when Ibuki lifted her head to look up to her, brought them to her mouth and licked them clean. 

“I’m sorry I stole your towel,” Ibuki said, after having watched Mikan lick her fingers clean.

“That’s alright, that ended up being worth getting my shower disturbed for in the end,” Mikan replied, climbing off Ibuki, who smiled as she propped herself on her elbows. 

“Ibuki is glad you think so!” 

“Just please don’t make it a habit, you might not be so lucky to get sex out of it next time,” she said, reaching for her towel to finally dry the rest of herself off, which had remained next to them on the bed the whole time. 

“Fine,” Ibuki said, despite already trying to come up with more possible pranks she could pull. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
